Character
by hazelmom
Summary: McGee gets involved in an incident that tests everyone's character. No pre-slash or slash. Written for Bullying Prevention month as well as GLBT History month. Written for Ceridwen as a thank you.


"Hey McGee, how's it going?"

McGee looked from his work. Two agents, Moore and Scaleki, had wandered into the bullpen. They were from the terrorism unit two floors above.

He looked at them curiously. "Hello! What can I do for you?"

Moore shrugged. "Just sayin' hi. We saw you out Friday night."

McGee blinked as he contemplated the meaning of that statement. DiNozzo and Ziva looked up from their work. Tony frowned. "You better get back to your cubicles before Al Qaeda completes its bid for world domination."

Scaleki sneered. "You think you're so hot down here in MCRT, don't you, DiNozzo."

McGee stood up. "What can I do for you guys?"

Moore smirked. "We just thought it was funny and all, seeing you at Expressions."

"You were there too?"

"At a gay bar- are you serious? We were with our wives at the Italian restaurant across the street. We saw you go in with a guy. Couldn't make out his face though."

Tim narrowed his eyes. "And you wanted to mention this to me because…"

"I just think it's funny how DiNozzo has been teasing you about being gay for years, and we thought he was just yanking your chain, and it turns out that you really are."

"He's not gay!" Tony was out from behind his desk.

"Stay out of this, Tony," Tim said in a low voice. He turned his attention to Moore and Scaleki. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"Just a little surprised is all. And we're wondering who you went with? I mean, you practically live here. We figured it was another agent."

McGee shook his head. "Why does it matter to you where I spend my free time and with whom?"

Moore glared at him. "Your sexuality is your concern, but sometimes, we're in the gym at the same time, and it's a communal shower, and I like to know if there's a guy checking me out."

"Are you serious?!" Ziva slapped her desk and started at them. Tony grabbed her from behind before she made contact.

McGee looked him up and down slowly. "Moore, let me just assure you that nobody, gay or straight, is checking you out."

"Are you denying that you were there on Friday?" Scaleki challenged.

"I was there."

"So you're gay, then?"

McGee shook his head. "I barely know the two of you to even say hello. You haven't earned the right to ask me personal questions."

"McGee!" Tony said in frustration.

"Unless you guys want to rumble in an open area right below the director's office, I suggest you get your butts out of here and back to work."

"If you're so damn proud of it, you shouldn't be afraid to let people know. And what about your friend? I thought guys like you were done living in the closet," Moore said before he nudged Scaleki, and the two of them left the bullpen.

Tony threw out his arms. "Just tell them the truth! Now, they're going to tell everybody."

"Really? How many years have I had to put up with you teasing me about my sexuality? How many people did you tell I was gay?"

"I just told women who I wanted…to date."

"When you did it, I was just supposed to put up with it. Why should this be any different?"

"McGee, you're not gay."

"I know. It just wasn't any of their business."

Ziva muscled out of Tony's arms and gave McGee a hug. "I think you did the right thing."

Tony pointed a finger. "I'm going to make sure they don't bother you again."

"Leave it alone. You'll just make it worse. They'll drop it."

"I don't know what you're all talking about, but it sounds like good advice," Gibbs said as he walked past them with a hot coffee in his hand. "Now get back to work."

….

Gibbs liked to be the first one in the bullpen in the morning. He liked it for a number of reasons. He liked how it made it look like he never slept and how it gave him an edge on being prepared for the day. He also liked it because he could keep better track of their hours if he was first in. He pushed hard, but he wanted them to have lives beyond work. He wanted more for them.

Gibbs noticed an object on McGee's always neat desk. He put his coffee down and ventured over. It was a plastic dildo. He frowned at the crudity of such a gesture. He didn't touch it right away. Instead, he reached for his jacket and pulled out a pair of plastic gloves usually reserved for crime scenes. He snapped them on, and picked it up gingerly. He looked around, and saw a paper bag in the trash. He picked it up and dropped the offending object inside.

"Hey Boss!"

His head turned sharply at DiNozzo. "Tell me you didn't leave anything on McGee's desk."

Tony looked bewildered. "I…I don't know what you mean."

He opened the paper bag, and Tony looked in. "Oh my God! You have to be kidding me."

"You know what this is all about."

"A couple of idiots from Terrorism saw McGee go into a gay bar on Friday night. They were harassing him about a few days ago."

Gibbs' face reddened. "This is juvenile! Stupid…I don't have words!"

"I'll take care of it."

He shook his head. "You've been part of the problem, Tony. Teasing him about being gay all those years has not helped."

"It was a joke."

"Does it seem funny to you? Think about the world we live in. Is it a funny thing to do?"

"No," Tony shook his head. "It's not."

"You're a good friend to him, and to be honest, I haven't heard you make those comments in a long time, but you gotta' know that these things take a toll. It's not just disrespectful because he's not gay, it's disrespectful to anyone that is."

"I know."

"He doesn't want your help with this, does he?"

"He just puts up with it."

"No, he doesn't. By not reacting, he refuses to give it power. It's a good way to respond to a bully. And believe me, if there is anyone who understands the psyche of a bully, it is McGee. I reckon he's got a Ph.D on the subject."

"I need to go and talk to these guys. I owe it to McGee."

"I'm going to let you do that, Tony. Let 'em know what happens when someone messes with a member of this team, but do not turn it into a brawl. Promise me that."

"I got it."

"Me too."

The two men turned to find Ziva standing there. Tony scowled. "Could you please alert people to your presence?"

"This is much more fun. He's my teammate too. Let's go send a message."

….

McGee came in to find the bullpen deserted. He frowned for a moment as he considered the possible reasons for this, but eventually he put down his backpack and set up for the day.

"McGee!"

He looked up to see Dorneget coming at him. "I gotta' talk to you."

"What's going on, Ned?"

Dorneget looked around before lowering his voice. "People saw us going into Expressions together last Friday, but they only recognized you."

"I know."

"They think you're gay."

Tim nodded slowly. "A few idiots, maybe. I'm not worried about it."

"Come on, man. All you did was go with me so I could scope out guys without looking too desperate."

"Yeah. I was your wingman. Tony trained me well."

"It's not fair for you to get caught up in the middle of this."

"I'm not in the middle of anything. I'm cool."

"I'm going to tell people the real reason you were there."

McGee stood up. "No, you're not. You're a probie. You have zero power at this agency. You do that, and every homophobe in the place will be harassing you."

"McGee!"

"Keep it down, Dorneget," Gibbs said as he walked past him. "People will hear you."

Dorneget's eyes widened and he froze.

"Relax, Ned. The boss doesn't judge."

Dorneget turned his head slowly to look at Gibbs.

McGee smiled. "Was I ever that petrified of you, Boss?"

Gibbs grinned at McGee. "I used to wonder if you brought clean drawers to change into sometimes."

"I might need some now," Ned whispered.

"Dorneget, do you work hard for the agency?" Gibbs asked.

He nodded.

"Are you willing to put your life on the line to protect Navy personnel and their families?"

"Yes sir," he said.

"Then the rest doesn't matter to me. Love is love. My only advice is to keep it out of the workplace and to never get married."

"Okay."

"And McGee is right. You don't owe anyone an explanation about anything. You don't have to worry about him. His team has his six."

"Shouldn't I—"

"No," Gibbs said firmly. "You shouldn't. Just focus on proving to people that all that money we spent training you was well spent. That's your job when you're a probie."

"Okay." Dorneget turned to leave.

"Dorneget. Anybody harasses you about your sexuality, and I want you to come to me."

Dorneget blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. Now get back to work."

Dorneget lingered for a moment. Then he whispered, "Thanks," and took off.

Gibbs waited until he was out of earshot and then turned to McGee. "Someone left a dildo on your desk this morning."

McGee's eyes exploded. "A what?"

"Don't make me say that word again."

He groaned as he looked at his desk. "I'm going to need to sanitize it."

Gibbs looked up at the ceiling. "If it helps any, it appeared to have been clean. Beyond that, I don't want to know. Abby is dusting it for prints."

"Where are Tony and Ziva?"

"Talking to your visitors from earlier this week."

McGee shook his head. "That's all I need."

"While I appreciate your approach to bullying, you need to understand something. Someone hurts a member of the team, and we all bleed. It's how we roll."

McGee blushed.

"And speaking of the dynamic duo, here they are."

McGee looked at them, wincing. "What happened?"

"Moore wasn't there, but Scaleki swears up and down they didn't do it. He seemed genuine. Apologized up and down about their earlier visit. Said he felt really bad about it afterward." Tony said.

Ziva sighed. "However, he says that Moore has told just about everyone he knows including the NCIS softball team. Apparently, as a former Marine, he feels that it dampens the morale of the agency to have gay personnel, and since he can't control that, they should at least identify themselves."

"You think they understand that if they hurt McGee, there is going to be a disproportionate response?"

"Oh yeah," Tony said.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Then I don't want to hear any more of this nonsense. Moore better stay clear of me. Let's try to stay focused on our work, please."

…

Nearly a week went by without incident, and the drama retreated to the recesses of their minds. Abby hadn't found any prints on the dildo placed on McGee's desk, but she had a very special place in her heart for her geek and she dogged everyone who even brought up the rumor. There was something about anger mixed with her frenetic energy that left her almost as intimidating as Gibbs.

The team was coming back from shooting at the range one afternoon when an agent named Whitman out of Counter Intelligence barreled past Gibbs and Tony, and grabbed McGee pushing him hard against the wall. Surprised, McGee had to grab a desk to stay upright. Whitman threw a box of chocolates at him before Tony and Ziva grabbed him from behind. Whitman struggled against them. "This is not funny, McGee! People see this and they think I'm like you. And I am not like you! Stay away from me, you fag!"

Gibbs grabbed Whitman's face. "What the hell is wrong with you, agent?"

Breathing hard, the man nodded at McGee. "He's harassing me."

McGee threw up his arms. "I don't know you!"

"Stay away from me, McGee!"

"Enough!"

Everyone turned to see Vance on the stairs with Abby Scuito standing behind him.

"Whitman! You're on suspension. I don't want to see you in this building again until your supervisor brings you in for a formal meeting. Gibbs, bring your team up to my office." With that, Vance turned and headed up the stairs, Abby following along behind.

…

"Someone sent out ten boxes of chocolates to various agents with cards asking them to be his valentine signed by McGee…I mean someone who forged McGee's name. Whoever it was picked agents who were already…I don't know- macho or hot heads or…idiots. Anyway, I found out around noon when Palmer overheard an agent named Miller saying he was going to kick McGee's ass. I went to the director, and when we traced back the delivery, we found out that nine more had been dropped off," Abby explained as she paced the director's office.

"Unfortunately, we didn't get to Whitman in time," Vance added. "Are you okay, McGee? You seem to be favoring your left shoulder."

"I'm fine, Director," McGee said but his tone carried none of the confidence he felt a week earlier.

Vance surveyed the table. "Any ideas on how this agency got turned into a high school!?"

McGee sighed. "I was spotted at a gay bar with a friend by a couple of agents. They came to talk to me about it and…uh, were a little disturbed. Seems the whole, "Don't ask, don't tell' has no meaning to them nor has the repeal of that policy."

Gibbs nodded. "A few days later, someone put a sex toy on his desk. I sent DiNozzo and David to talk to them."

Tony frowned, shaking his head. "I thought I was clear that we wouldn't tolerate any further harassment."

"The problem was that they had already spread the rumor to other parts of the building."

"I should have had an incident report on my desk."

"I wanted to handle it myself. I've dealt with bullies all my life. I don't need anyone defending me," McGee said.

"Big brain, sweet kid, skipping grades: I'd always wondered about that. I appreciate your resolve, McGee. I really do, but something like this requires an agency response. This isn't just about you. We work with Navy and Marine personnel who are gay, and with their gay family members. Homophobic agents can't serve them effectively."

The door burst open and Dorneget stood there. He was red in the face. He looked for McGee at the table. "This is my fault. I have no right to interrupt, but I want you to know, Director, that this is my fault. McGee shouldn't have to fight my battles for me."

Vance stood. "Sit, Dorneget. You need to calm down."

"He was only going to the bar with me because he's my friend. I'm the gay one."

Vance looked at all of them. "Nobody is going to confess anything. This agency will not support bullying or homophobia, and I would prefer that none of you talk about your sex life at work. This is a professional setting."

"To be fair, Whitman was an unwitting member of this thing," McGee offered.

Gibbs shook his head. "It's still unacceptable. If he was upset about the card, then he needs to file a complaint, not go Rambo all over a fellow agent. It can't be tolerated."

"I'm ordering mandatory sensitivity training for everyone."

Tony rolled his eyes. "No offense, Director, but we don't tend to take those trainings all that seriously."

"Well, it's the tool I have at my disposal, and it's what we're going to do. In addition, there will be a strongly worded letter to the agency as to the consequences of this behavior."

He got no response from the team.

"Dorneget, I'm ordering you not to fall on your sword over this. It will just make it bigger. All right! Everyone is dismissed!"

…..

Tony walked with McGee to his car in the dimly lit parking lot.

"I can take care of myself, Tony."

"I'm just going to make sure there isn't a situation."

"I feel bad for Dornie. I can't imagine any of this helps his confidence about his future at NCIS."

"I can't believe he told you before me about his…sexuality."

McGee gave him a look. "Really?"

"Am I that insensitive?"

McGee hesitated as he considered his answer. "You have the biggest heart of anyone I know, Tony, but you're careless sometimes with your teasing. There are consequences, you know."

"Yeah, I can really be like a dumb adolescent sometimes."

McGee nudged him. "It's part of your charm."

"I'd never intentionally hurt you, Tim, and I'm truly sorry for saying those things."

McGee didn't respond. His eyes narrowed and he trotted toward his vehicle. On the back window was red spray paint. It spelled out, "Die Fag!"

He threw his backpack on the ground and started cursing. Tony came running up, pulled out his phone, and began taking pictures of it. Then he put the phone to his ear. "Hey Boss, the fun continues…"

…..

The next morning, there was a crowd in Vance's office. McGee and Gibbs were there with the director. Additionally, Whitman was there with his supervisor, and Moore was there with his supervisor.

Vance paced in front of them for a moment. "I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed to part of an agency with as proud of a legacy as this one has. We tarnish that legacy with this childish and destructive behavior."

"Director, in my defense—" Whitman began.

"Coleman, can you shut your agent up? I don't care who sends him chocolates, if he has a problem, then there are protocols for handling it. Attacking a fellow agent in the workplace is not acceptable."

"Agreed," said Coleman.

"Whitman, you are suspended for a month without pay. I should fire you. It is only because McGee requested leniency that you're catching a break. And we're not discussing it. If you want to file a complaint, talk to your supervisor."

Whitman shook his head angrily, but Vance ignored him. "Now you and your supervisor can go."

The two men got up and left. Vance turned his attention to Moore and his supervisor, Larry Ortiz. "Gibbs' team spent the whole night treating McGee's car like a crime scene. They were able to recover a can of spray paint from a nearby dumpster, and there were prints."

Moore took a deep breath. "Director, you don't know what it's like to live in barracks when a fag- I mean, gay man has infiltrated. Destroys morale. I know we're civilian, but I think there are distinct parallels."

Gibbs leaned forward. "I slept in those same barracks. All I focused on was a person's character and their ability to properly serve this country. We had gay personnel who were closeted, and the only problems I remember were when they were outed and harassed and abused. It always seemed to me that if people just focused on their own selves, everything worked much better."

"You were living some kind of fairy tale, Gibbs." Moore turned to Ortiz. "You going to back me up, Ortiz, right?"

Ortiz turned his head slowly. "You came to my house last May for my daughter's commitment ceremony to another woman."

"That was different."

"Really? I let you bring that hate into my house. Were you there because you wanted to celebrate my daughter's happiness or were you kissing up to the boss? Either way, Moore, you are a man with some serious problems. Now I gotta' look over years of files to see if you let your bigotry insinuate itself into your work. Don't count on me for any backup."

"So I am on my own here then."

"Guess so, Moore," Vance said. "You're facing criminal charges for the damage you did to McGee's car, and I have started proceedings to terminate your employment."

"So that's it."

"You're probably going to want to get yourself an attorney. That's the only thing I have left to offer."

Moore got up, cursing under his breath, and exited the room. Ortiz looked at McGee. "I'm so sorry, Tim. I didn't pay attention to the kind of jerk this guy was."

"So Larry, this means you're down an agent," Gibbs noted.

"Yeah, and the cases are piled up to the ceiling."

Gibbs looked at Vance who nodded. "I think we got somebody for you. He needs some training, but he'll work as hard as anyone I know."

"Send him to me. I'll see him this afternoon." Ortiz got up and left.

Vance looked at McGee. "Sign out a car until yours is fixed."

"Thank you."

"I wish I could promise that it's all going away, but I'm sure there will still be some idiots who will act a fool with you. Make sure you report it. It's the best way we have to shut it down."

"I wish we had something more effective than a sensitivity training from DOD. Those things are as dry as burnt toast," Gibbs observed.

Vance sighed. "I know."

There was a knock on the door and Pamela peeked in. "Sir, you asked me to notify you if I saw or heard anything related to this situation. I think you should see what's happening downstairs."

Vance rolled his eyes. "If it's another fight, everyone's going to lockup."

The three of them got up and went to the top of the staircase. Everything seemed relatively calm until they spied a line at DiNozzo's desk. He was handing out bright purple buttons to people.

"What the hell is he doing?" Vance growled.

The three of them bounded down the stairs. The line at DiNozzo's desk was long, and winded around the length of the room. Tony was wearing at least twenty of the mysterious buttons. Gibbs stopped Watkins from Accounting who was walking by with the button attached to his lapel. It read, "I GO TO GAY BARS WITH MCGEE."

Gibbs' eyes widened.

Watkins shrugged. "There should be a way for those of us who aren't homophobic to have a voice."

Gibbs looked at McGee. "You okay with this?"

McGee blinked at the crowd as people he'd never met before stood in line for the buttons. "I don't know what to think."

Dorneget walked past with another box of the buttons. He looked up and smiled. "Tony got me and Abby up at 4 a.m. to work on this. He paid for it all himself. Says he owed you."

"How do you feel about it, Ned?"

"I guess it helps me remember that there are only a few bullies out there. Most people are decent. They just don't always know how to respond to a situation like this. It gives them a way to do that. Honestly, I didn't know there were so many…it just feels really good."

McGee swallowed. "That's good enough for me then."

"You don't mind we used your name?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't mind. I don't mind at all."

Gibbs gestured at him. "Dorneget, get rid of those buttons. You got an interview for a position up in Terrorism."

Dorneget almost threw the box in the air. He trotted off, the excitement evident on his face.

Vance nodded. "I've absorbed this whole thing and I think I like it! It's pretty unorthodox, but what do you expect with DiNozzo. Just as long as folks don't wear them out in the field. Don't want to distract from the work, but I like it. I think I'll go draft a memo about it."

Ziva looked up at them and smiled. Then she said something to Tony and he looked over his shoulder at McGee and Gibbs. Tim gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up, and Tony grinned madly.

…

The End.


End file.
